Romantic Island
by Youichi RubyChiho Wookielf
Summary: Seseorang menghilang? kenapa sebegitu hebohnya? aku tak peduli...


**DISCLAIMER BY RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

"**Romantic Island"**

**by Youichi RubyChiho Wookielf**

**Warning:**

**OOC (menurutku), OC, abal abal, mistype, garing, ancur, yang tidak suka tombol back masih menunggu, XD.**

**Chapter 1: Feeling at the past,**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Tap..tap..tap kakinya perlahan melangkah menuju sekolahnya seolah enggan masuk kesekolah itu. Ia terlalu larut dalam dimensi-dimensi lain membuat otaknya memerintahkan untuk tetap berbaring diatas kasur yang lembut, tapi sayang perintah tersebut tidak diindahkan oleh pemilik rambut berwarna biru ini. Sang surya mulai naik, meski embun tetap terasa jatuh menyentuh baju sekolahnya. Berulang kali ia membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya menandakan ia masih ingin tetap bermimpi indah di pulau kapuknya, dengan wajahnya yang lesu ia menuju kearah kelasnya yang tak jauh dari "Mading". Langkah kaki kecilnya tehenti saat melihat sekerumunan orang mengerumuni sebuah "Majalah Dinding" yang kita ketahui menyimpan segudang berita terhangat. Samar-samar terdengar oleh telinganya, membiacarakan tentang seorang.

"Lihat, orang ini manis sekali, seperti pangeran saja"

"Kenapa iklan orang hilang ditempel dimading ini ya?,"

"Iya ya, tapi kurasa orang ini sangat penting sehingga iklan kehilangannya ada dimana-mana" dan bla…bla…bla, ya seperti itulah gambaran yang dikatakan oleh sekerumunan siswi mengerumuni Majalah Dinding tersebut.

"Ah," katanya berdesis kecil lalu melanjutkan kakinya yang akan membawanya ke kelasnya. Ia pun duduk, kepalanya ia tundukan dan tangannya ia lipat sebagai bantalnya. Matanya perlahan tertutup , ia kini tertidur melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang terpotong karena ia harus bangkit dari tempat tidur karena tuntutan seorang pelajar.

"Suzuna-chan, kau sudah dengar berita dimading? Tentang seseorang yang manis seperti pangeran hilang loh," tiba-tiba datang salah satu sahabatnya menghampiri Suzuna yang lagi mimpi indah dikelasnya. Sontak Suzuna terkejut, lalu melihat kearah temannya itu.

"Karen..kau mengagetkan-ku saja! Memangnya apa urusan kita dengan orang hilang itu?" jawab Suzuna sedikit kesal dengan matanya yang memandang lesu membuatnya kembali terlelap.

"Hei Suzuna Taki, apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Kau bahkan tidak pernah melirik laki-laki, _I think_" balas Karen, temannya ini dengan sedikit nada yang tinggi. Ya, sebenarnya temannya ini kasihan dengan siswi berambut biru ini. Meski ia terlihat ceria, tapi ia terlalu cuek kepada dirinya sendiri, apalagi yang namanya Cowok.

"Hei Karen Fujisaki, bukankah itu wajar untuk sekolah khusus perempuan ini? Yang namanya jodoh pasti gak bakal kemana" ucap Suzuna tak mau kalah, "Iya, kan?" katanya lagi sambil menyipitkan matanya membuat sang temannya sedikit kesal atas perlakuan Suzuna terhadapnya.

"Jangan menggunakan kata-kata itu, aku tidak suka. Bukankah tidak apa-apa berpacaran lebih dari 5 kali? Sekalian cari jodoh,hehehehe" tiba-tiba sontak membuat Suzuna kaget terperanga. Matanya membulat besar dan mendekatkan kepalanya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi antara wajahnya dan Karen.

"Hountou? Bukankah kau bilang hanya 3 kali? Anak siapa lagi yang dipacari, ckckckckck benar-benar keterlaluan kau" ucapnya lagi, ia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan temannya.

"Dari pada kamu? Hei, apakah kamu yang memasang berita dimading tadi? Bukankah kau wakil ketua club Wartawan?" tanya Karen yang sedang bingung, karena tadi pagi ia melihat angota club Wartawan sedang mengerumuni mading.

"Aduh Karen, apa kamu tidak melihat aku baru datang? Meski aku adalah wakil ketua club Wartawan, bukan berarti aku kan?" jelas Suzuna membuat Karen menepak dahinya dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Suzuna hanya tersenyum melihat temannya, ya karna pemandangan ini hanya bisa ia lihat disekolah.

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah usai, Suzuna meringkasi bukunya dan segera berjalan kearah pintu kelas. Hari ini ia tidak langsung pulang kerumah, banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan hari ini sebelum ia pulang kerumahnya yang membosankan itu. Ia telah meminta izin pada orang tuanya karna ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, yang ia lakukan hanya membeli sebuah Snack dan berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang ramai. Kakinya terhenti dan sorot matanya mengarah ke bangku pojok taman.

"Apa, kau benar benar akan datang?" tanyanya dalam hati, kini kakinya melangkah mendekat menuju bangku kosong itu. Ia pun duduk sendiri dan kemudian ia meraih tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Sampai berapa lama aku harus menunggu?" matanya menatap lirih pada sebuah kalung liontin bermata _shappire _yang ada ditangannya. Digenggamnya erat kalung itu, dan kemudian terdengar suara isakan tangis dimulut gadis berambut biru ini. Ia selalu menangis setiap kali datang kesini, ia terlalu larut dalam masa lalu.

Tak lama, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Ia merasa snack yang ia beli tadi telah habis dimakannya, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk ia duduk termenung berlama-lama disana. Kakinya melangkah berjalan menelusuri keramaian Taman itu yang kini mulai ramai. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, ia pun segera berjalan dan memasuki pusat perbelanjaan itu. Entah mengapa ia harus menuju kesebuah toko yang berada pada awal pintu masuk itu. "Style" tertampang jelas tulisan itu di pintu masuk toko.

"Irassaimase," sapa seorang karyawan toko itu dengan menebarkan senyum indahnya itu. Suzuna hanya tersenyum lebar ceria menanggapinya. Suzuna kemudian menelusuri toko itu, melihat semua pernak pernik nan indah itu tertampang disetiap sudut ruangan itu. Tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka. Suzuna hanya tersenyum memandanginya kemudian keluar dari toko dan pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Brug..

"Aw," rintih Suzuna karena ia merasa ada yang menabraknya hingga ia terjatuh.

"Gomennasai, gomen.." kata seseorang yang telah menabraknya itu, lalu pergi begitu saja menghilang dari pandangan Suzuna.

"Hah?" kata Suzuna bingung. Ia kemudian bangkit dan membersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor itu.

"Apaan sih dia, setidaknya bantu aku berdiri. Malah pergi begitu saja," geram Suzuna lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu.

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

"Suzuna-chan, apa nanti kau ingin pergi jalan denganku?" tiba-tiba Karen menghampiri meja Suzuna dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak dengan pacarmu saja?" balik tanya Suzuna.

"Hem, katanya dia lagi sibuk. Bete deh!" keluh Karen dengan mengembungkan pipinya yang tembem itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, hmm ashita wa doodesuka?" tanya Suzuna dengan wajahnya seperti biasa, riang tanpa dosa #plakk. Mata Karen mengernyit, sepertinya ia tidak setuju dengan jawaban yang diberikan Suzuna.

"Hah? Nande?" tatap Karen kepada Suzuna

"Ne, daijoubu. Ah, pokoknya aku tidak bisa hari ini. Kau juga sih mendadak," ucap Suzuna yang juga ikut mengembungkan pipinya.

"_Okay, okay_ tapi besok kita ke _Pink shop _ya?" kata Karen dengan senyum mautnya yang diketahui bisa membuat orang terhipnotis oleh senyum mautnya.

"Hah, senyum mautmu keluar tuh. Tapi tidak berlaku untukku," balas Suzuna dengan mata yang tajam "Tapi, tidak apalah. Asal jangan lama-lama," lanjutnya lagi

'Yatta!" tiba-tiba Karen langsung memeluk Suzuna yang sukses membuat Suzuna sontak kaget dan juga membuat perempuan berambut biru itu sesak napas.

"Tolong, tolong aku. Dareka..dareka"

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Esok harinya sepulang sekolah Suzuna dan Karen langsung pergi ketempat yang Karen ingin tuju. Karena seperti biasa, gadis berambut biru dengan _inline skate ini _hanya mengikuti kemana temannya ini pergi jika mereka jalan-jalan. Kini mereka pun sampai ke sebuah _Café_ nan elit terletak di pinggir jalan raya. _"Caffetto"_ nama _Café_ sekaligus _Resto_ ini tertampang jelas di depan pintu masuk. Karen langsung menarik tangan Suzuna masuk yang mematung melihat papan nama _Café Resto_ ini.

"Kau yakin mau makan disini? Katanya mau ke _Pink shop_ dulu?Aku tidak membawa uang lebih loh," kata Suzuna meyakinkan temannya ini. Ia tau kalau temannya yang satu ini sangat kaya raya, dan itu wajar baginya makan ditempat yang mewah ini. Tapi, untuk orang yang tidak kaya-kaya bener, sepertinya makan disebuah _Café _nan elit perlu mikir-mikir juga.

"Isi perut dulu, baru jalan-jalan. Aku yang traktir deh. _ATM _ku baru diisi tuh, jadi bisa makan-makan deh," ujarnya riang langsung mencari tempat duduk terdekat dan memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Oh, ne" ucap Suzuna singkat, kemudian sorot matanya mengarah melihat kearah meja paling ujung yang sudah ditempati sepasang kekasih yang tengah asyik berbicara. Sebenarnya bukan karena ia tidak bawa uang lebih ia tidak ingin makan disini, jika dia mau, Suzuna bisa saja hanya duduk membeli secangkir kopi hangat. Tapi, yang tidak ia inginkan adalah sebuah kenangan pahit yang ia alami dulu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan kembali kesini lagi setelah beberapa tahun lamanya. Suzuna hanya menatap kosong meja yang bertuliskan nomor "17" itu.

"Suzuna, Suzuna,..kau melamun?" tegur Karen menggoyang-goyangkan badan Suzuna.

"Ah, tidak kok, tidak," bantah Suzuna diiringi sekidikit tawa kecil.

"Heh? Sudahlah, hei kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Karen pada Suzuna, sang pelayan yang sudah lama menghampiri meja mereka kini sudah siap mau mencatat pesanan Suzuna itu.

"_Chocolate pudding, strawberry cake_, dan _milkshake._ Ya itu saja," jawab Suzuna, pelayan itu telah mencatat semua pesanan mereka berdua lalu mohon undur diri dari mereka berdua.

Mata Suzuna kemudian menatap jalan raya karena tempat duduknya yang berdekatan dengan jendela kaca yang besar memudahkan ia melihat lebih jelas jalan raya itu. Ia hanya menatap kosong jalan raya itu. Tiba-tiba sepintas ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi baginya, seseorang yang rasanya dekat sekali dengan pemilik rambut biru ini yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu lampu pejalan kaki. Dengan sigap Suzuna keluar dari _Café _itu. Tak ia hiraukan suara teriakan Karen, ia tetap berlari keluar mengejar orang yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hah…hah..hah…dimana…dimana…dimana dia?" Suzuna melihat-lihat sekeliling, nafasnya terengah-engah mengejar seseorang yang ia cari, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Dia terlalu cepat menghilang dari pandangan Suzuna, tapi Suzuna masih tetap mencari meski hasilnya nihil. Ia tau "Orang itu" masih berada tidak jauh darinya.

Brug….

"Aduh," keluh Suzuna, dilihatnya orang yang menabraknya tadi sebentar dan langsung berdiri lagi mencari yang ia cari. "Kemana? Kemana dia, sial! kenapa pake acara nabrak segala sih," kesal Suzuna.

"Gomenasai ne," ucap seseorang yang menabrak Suzuna tadi, Suzuna menatapnya dalam. Ia ingat. Dia yang menabraknya waktu itu di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kau, kau yang waktu itu kan? Yang menabrakku waktu itu kan? Kenapa kau menabrakku, apa yang terjadi denganmu sih? Sehingga harus dua kali aku tertabrak olehmu?" tanya Suzuna dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi kepada orang itu. Orang itu hanya menunduk dan kata "Gomennya" kembali terlontar dari mulut orang itu.

"Go..gomenasai, aku..aku dikejar-kejar. Ad..ada yang mengejarku," nafasnya terengah-engah sambil menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna yang dilontarkannya. Di masih menunduk minta maaf kepada Suzuna.

"Dikejar? Apa kau membuat kesalahan?" kata Suzuna masih sedikit bingung, _loading_ otaknya sedikit lelet dari biasanya.

"Tidak, be..be…gini.."

"Itu dia!" tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak dari kejauhan, seperti sekumpulan pasukan yang siap menangkap penjahat.

"Hiee…..ayo lari!' belum sempat orang itu menjelaskan kepada Suzuna apa yang terjadi, orang itu langsung berlari dan menarik Suzuna. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau telah membawa gadis ber-_inline skate _ini.

"Kyaaa…..Nani desu ka?"

…**T.B.C…**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

**Ne, minna! Lama tidak jumpa….#peluk" readers atu-atu, akhirnya sempat juga buat fic….gomen klo ficnya abal-abal bin/binti ancur abis,,, tp saia tetap berharap review-reviewnya kaliand semua…#sogok pake coklat batang-plakk. Akhir kata, tolong review ya..maaf atas kesalahan dalam penulisannya…**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu….minna..^^**


End file.
